Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un arbre
by Mello Bum
Summary: Harry déteste Malefoy, Malefoy déteste Harry. Mais si leur haine cachait quelque chose d'autre, n'était qu'une façade ? [OS]


_Bonjour/bonsoir_

 _Les persos et la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. C_ _'est mon tout premier OS huhu_

* * *

 **Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un arbre**

* * *

Malefoy.

C'était la seule pensée encore cohérente dans sa tête (si on peut considérer qu'être obsédé par quelqu'un que l'on déteste – soit-disant – est une chose sensée). De toute façon, plus rien n'avait de sens, d'importance mis à par Malefoy et ses sourires, Malefoy et ses cheveux trop blonds plaqués en arrière, Malefoy et ses regards hautains, Malefoy et ses manières aristocratiques. Malefoy qui occupait toute la tête de Harry, la remplissait jusqu'à exploser, comblait chaque espace vide et s'immisçait dans chacune de ses pensées.

La salle de classe était plutôt calme en cette fin d'après-midi, les rayons du soleil, encore un peu pâle en ce mois d'avril, entraient timidement dans la classe, la baignant d'une lueur orangée. Un élève attentif aurait pu remarquer le regard de Harry vissé à la nuque de sa Némésis. Ce dernier était au premier rang, les coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés ; il écoutait le professeur s'emporter à propos des coutumes de vies des Moldus. En fait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être plongé dans ses pensées, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Et Harry, posté au fond de la salle, vrillait le dos de son ennemi tantôt d'éclairs, tantôt de regards doux.

Déjà sept ans qu'ils se côtoyaient, qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, qu'ils suivaient presque les mêmes cours, ensemble. Un regard de travers et une poignée de main refusée dans le Poudlard exprès avaient suffi à les rendre rivaux. Leurs cinq premières années ensembles avaient été consacrées à une haine farouche et réciproque, rythmées par des coups physiques et verbaux quasi mensuels, entrecoupées de passages à l'infirmerie et d'heures de retenue. Avec le recul, Harry se disait qu'ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre, certes ce n'était pas ordinaire, le seul sentiment qui les liait étaient leur haine, et non leur amour mais tous deux avaient besoin de leurs confrontations pour se sentir exister, autant aux yeux de leurs camarades – ils étaient devenus célèbres pour cela – qu'aux yeux des deux principaux concernés.

Leur sixième année les avait assagis ; gagnant en maturité, leurs bagarres semblaient être un lointain souvenir, on parlait même de trêve ! Seuls Harry et Malefoy savaient que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade : la peur d'un renvoi définitif de l'école et la volonté d'avoir un bon dossier scolaire à la fin de leur études les motivaient à cesser leur affrontements ou, du moins, à se montrer plus discrets.

Étant maintenant en septième année, ils s'adonnaient de temps à autre à leurs joutes verbales, quand ils estimaient la distance les séparant vraiment trop proche mais rien de plus. Les examens à la fin de l'année scolaire et la majorité les avaient considérablement changé, ils avaient mûri et même si les manifestions physiques de leur animosité se faisaient moins présente, celle-ci perdurait.

Pourtant, c'était dans le courant de la sixième année que Harry s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour sa Némésis n'était plus de la haine, mais quelque chose de totalement opposé. L'envie de frapper le blond avait été remplacée par celle de l'embrasser, tout aussi violente. Parfois Harry se disait que son agressivité envers Malefoy n'était en fait que de l'amour refoulé. Il avait coincé Malfoy contre un mur, pour pouvoir le frapper, et finalement au moment de l'impact, il s'en était senti incapable. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était caresser le visage de Malfoy, pas sûr que l'autre apprécie. Finalement, c'était Harry qui avait été frappé.

Souvent Harry cherchait une lueur de désir dans les yeux de sa Némésis, tout ce qu'il y trouvait c'était de la fureur et parfois, il récoltait un bleu quand il s'approchait trop près du serpent venimeux. Tout de même... Malfoy avait besoin de le toucher, même si c'était seulement pour le frapper, c'était réjouissant ; peut-être même qu'il était aussi dépendant du contact de leur peau, qu'il avait ce besoin viscéral de le toucher même si ce n'était que pour lui faire mal.

Et plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments étaient douloureux - physiquement -, c'était pire que les coups. Il s'imaginer effleurer sa peau en une pluie de caresse au lieu de ses poings, lui chuchoter des mots doux plutôt que des insultes, croiser le regard gris l'Autre qui lui renverrait la même passion qu'il éprouvait, qui remplacerait ce mépris. Dès fois, dans son lit, Harry se laisser aller à pleurer de douleur à cause de son cœur qui se consumait, de ce brasier quand il apercevait le blond, de cette attirance qu'il ne savait pas réciproque et qui ne le serait sans doute jamais. Quel idée de s'amouracher d'une statue de mépris et de glace.

La cloche sonna, fin du cours, délivrance. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Harry rangea mécaniquement ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours parmi les premiers. 16 heures 30, le temps s'était un peu réchauffé et le jeune homme décida de passer l'heure qu'il lui restait sous son arbre fétiche. Ses devoirs et son partiel du lendemain attendrait.

C'était un saule pleureur usé par le temps, ses branches traînaient sur l'herbe, il était voûté comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais Harry l'aimait surtout parce qu'il était isolé du reste de l'école et qu'il pouvait laisser vagabonder ses pensées sans contraintes. Arrivé à destination, il se délesta de son sac de cours et de sa veste d'uniforme. Il craignait un peu quand les beaux jours s'installeraient, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui piquât sa place, c'était son arbre, son jardin secret. Ses chaussures cirées et ses chaussettes blanches – marquées au blason de l'école – rejoignirent ses affaires de classe au sol, ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Puis se laissa choir au sol, non sans savourer la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Il resta quelques minutes alangui contre le tronc noué, les paupières closes, se délectant du presque silence, seulement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles et le clapotis de l'eau du lac en face de lui, avant d'entendre ce qui ressemblait à des bruits de pas.

Doucement, Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, un peu assommé et se redressa. Une main pâle écarta le rideau de feuilles et Malefoy pénétra dans le périmètre sacré de Harry. Il y eu un moment de flottement, les yeux gris du blond plongés dans ceux sombres de Harry. Quelques années en arrière, cette distance – ou plutôt cette trop grande proximité – aurait suffi à provoquer une esclandre entre eux. Le visage du blond n'exprimait aucune émotion, fidèle à son image de Prince des Glaces. Il fit tomber son sac de cours au sol, imitant son rival quelques minutes plus tôt, mais garda ses chaussures et sa veste. Le blond s'assit juste à côté du brun, sans un mot. Tous deux avaient développés la capacité de se comprendre sans une parole, seulement avec leurs poings et leurs regards et en cet instant, Harry savait que sa Némésis n'en était plus une.

Fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et merci encore plus si vous laissez une review, ça prend trois secondes et c'est important


End file.
